warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tremor
Tremor is a large volcanic planet located in sub-sector of the Koronus Expanse known as the Heathen Stars to the galactic north-west of the planet Vaporius. Located in a massive red-orange nebula mostly commonly referred to as the "Exploding Nebula". Officially classified as a Death World due to its hazardous environment and atmosphere, as well as the local flora and fauna, it none the less is home to a powerful miners guild that dominates the system and small portions of the surrounding area. Overview Tremor '''is the fifth planet in the systems, roughly twice the size of Terra. A rocky and volcanic world with abundant resources it is accompanied by two moons as well as a rocky belt made up from the debris created by the collision of their third and largest moon and a rogue comet. Climate and Atmosphere While the atmosphere of Tremor is fully compatible with humans and other species, the constant volcanic eruptions has blanketed the atmosphere in thick layer of ash and smoke. Which chokes out the sky entirely and makes it nearly un-breathable by non-Tremor lifeforms. The thick layers of Ash and Smoke has caused the climate of Tremor to become extremely hot with very little precipitation, usually in the form of Acid Rain or Pyroclastic Storms making up the bulk of the Inclement weather. Geography Volcanic and rocky, the surface of Tremor is in a constant state of change as active volcanoes and ceaseless tectonic shifts break and reshape the landscape, though one can typically find several different regions in on the surface such as sulfurous fields to and mountainous crags to canyons of razor sharp obsidian and acidic seas capable of corroding metals. The constantly shifting nature of the surface has severely limited the expansion of human colonies on the surface to a few outposts in the more stable regions, with the vast majority of the planets norther hemisphere being known as the "Badlands" due to its severely unstable qualities both above and below the surface. Satellites Tremor posses two moons, as well as a large asteroid belt created by the destruction of its third moon when it collided with another celestial body, it is theorize that this event lead to the tectonic shifts that created Tremor as it is today. Its largest moon is known as Muspell, a large and rocky moon with no atmosphere, its sister moon is known as Niflhel which has a thin atmosphere, as well as a icy surface due to its strange orbit that keeps it in the shadow of Tremor and Muspell during most of a standard Tremorisian Orbit. Its asteroid field serves as a natural barrier and defense for the planet itself, being supplemented with Anti-Ship mines and a batteries of Orbital defense guns, it allows the locals to control what ships are capable of safely approaching the planet. Resources Tremor lacks the fertile fields of agri-worlds, and thus its only valuable resources are the ores and resources found within the planet and its satellites. Due to its extensive reserves of both heavy and precious metals, the settlers of Tremor are gifted with both a massive military industrial complex and a powerful economy Chief among its resources are a large supply of Iron, Uranium and Tungsten, which is used in almost all aspects of their lives, from mining and construction, to energy and military purposes. The planet also has deep reserves of Promethium and Fyceline allowing them to fuel their industrial machine and hold a valuable bargaining chip with outsiders. Due to its lack of higher vegetation, the planet does rely on importing much of its food and wood from nearby planets as well as import large numbers of feed animals, such as Grox to keep up with their growing populations needs. Biosphere Due to its harsh nature, most flora and fauna native to Tremor are subterranean, devoid of pigment and lacking eyes. Many rely on a form of sonar sense similar to Terran Bats. The base of the food chain are Rock Worms, large limbless creatures around 1 meter in length, feeding on nutrients in the soil, it is the primary food source for not only other predators but also the native human population. The most common predatory creature in the tunnels and warrens of Tremor, is the Railtracer, a large, furless mammal, these beasts are largely skittish around humans, but hunt in packs to prey upon a native prey animal known as Nosals, which resemble large rodents. The only known species to inhabit the surface are the planets apex predators, known as Wyverns, these large reptilian beasts live both on the surface and deep in Tremors natural caverns, the males tend to be smaller than the females and are usually wingless. While females are larger and capable of flight. They are fiercely territorial and often attempt to nest in Mines. There are rumors of a race of Abhumans known as Ghuls living deep in the lost mines of Tremor. Thought to be the last remnants of the separatists of the last civil war, which resulted in the use of several atomic weaponry. Population Aside from a few surface outposts the vast majority of the populace lives in deep colonies spread across the planets, linked only by the labyrinthine network of mines and railway tunnels that honeycomb the world, few maps of these tunnels exist due to the natives natural ability to navigate below the surface, it also serves as a defense against invaders. Most of the populace work as miners or factory workers, few serve as merchants and buissinessmen. Though a large percentage of each colonies population serves in the planets private military force as guardsmen and mercenaries. Economy The primary source of income for the planet and its people is its lucrative mining industry, primarily mining heavy metals such as tungsten and iron as well as resources such as fyceline and promethium, the planet also has a sizable uranium mining industry which has fueled the planets reliance on nuclear power and their usage of atomic weaponry. The amount of raw resources produced by the Union both on Tremor and beyond also serves to increase their revenue, both in terms of raw resources traded and processed resources. Trading with both Rogue Traders and agents of the Mechanicus, most often in exchange for resources unavailable to them or for advanced gear or additional workers. Tremor is also home to a sizable Black Market, and while it is officially denied and condemned, it is state funded and serves to supply rare artifacts and weaponry to most whom come seeking to trade, however many prefer to avoid such seedy transactions, not just out of fear of the Imperium, but also fear of the Miners Union should they betray their trust. Technology Being colonized before the Age of Strife, the Tremorisians have always held a higher level of technology than most of their neighbors. Though they lost much of it during the Age of Strife, much of their current technologies originate as mining equipment and advanced over the centuries into their current war machines and weaponry. Lacking the fear of technology common elsewhere in the galaxy as well as not bound to the Dogma of the Mechanicus, has allowed them to adapt current technologies and create new ones at will. Their advances in technology limited only by their own ingenuity, though years of isolation and warfare against each other and outsiders lead them to rely on what has been proven and reliable, with modifications made as needed. Most Tremorisian machines are notably sturdy in their design with a no-nonsense approach, which has also limited their adoption of outsider technology, such as the Imperiums venerable laser and plasma weaponry. Up until contact with the Imperium, most weapons, machines and tools used by the Tremorisians were made with Tungsten or its alloys, though Adamantium and Ceramite have taken the forefront in Military applications, Tungsten is still heavily used, due to its availability and heat resistant nature. Significant Locations '''Poltava: The largest and most successful settlement on Tremor, this colony serves as the capitol. Ruled by Mine Baron Gustavus, it holds the planets largest port for exporting and importing, almost all goods that are traded make their way through Poltava. Technically a neutral zone, it is commonly used as a meeting ground for the various Mine Barons to discuss business, while still maintaining a powerful military in its own right. Gravelines: Located in the Badlands, the south-eastern hemisphere of the planet, this colony serves as the burial site of most of the Unions workers and soldiers. Essentially a mass grave, where the Unions citizens receive their final rest. Iron Bridge: One of the only colonies exposed to the surface, essentially a massive bridge spanning a canyon allowing for land trains to transport troops and resources from the northern half of the planet to the southern. Because it doesn't have the same protection as other colonies by being below ground fully, it hosts a powerful anti-aircraft defense system to deter attackers who might survive crossing the badlands. Prokhonova: One of the larger colonies located in the north-eastern quadrant of the planet, the birthplace of the Miners Union due to the signing of the Treaty with the same name. It is also the main producer of the planets Tanks and Mining Machines. As such it is home to the majority of the Mine Guard tank units as well as a large number of Siege Engineers. '-Redacted-': A long lost colony deep within the bowels of Tremor and cut off from most of the world, it is the source of many rumors and local superstitions, such tales usually tell of a great horde of resources, weapons, and knowledge defended by a degenerate race of abhumans only whispered about. As such the Mine Barons burned most of the records of its location to deter treasure hunters. (More to Come) Trivia The name of the planet is a reference to one of the authors favorite horror movie series, Tremors. Category:Worlds Category:Death Worlds